ファイル:Voldemort Origins of the Heir - An unofficial fanfilm (HD Subtitles)
説明 Enemies of the Heir...BEWARE! - SUBTITLES AVAILABLE! Click on the gear icon and select your language! - Share a picture of the moment when you watch the film with the hashtag #WatchingVoldemort on Instagram. We will post the 9 most popular moments on our page! Instagram: https://goo.gl/FgzVgB Facebook: https://goo.gl/n8eBTj Website: http://www.tryanglefilms.com/#vooth CREW: ---------- Gianmaria Pezzato: Director, Screenplay, Editing, Visual Effects Stefano Prestia: Executive Producer, Sound Editing, Foley, Sound FX, Practical FX, Props Michele Purin: Cinematography, Camera Operator Martina Segatta: Production Manager Manuel Venturini: Set Assistant, Drone Operator Silvia Dalpiaz: Scenography Sonia Strusi: Makeup Matt Steed: Score Anna Visigalli - Corte11: Color Grading CAST: ---------- Stefano Rossi: Tom Marvolo Riddle Maddalena Orcali: Grisha McLaggen Alessio Dalla Costa: General Makarov Aurora Moroni: Grisha McLaggen Jr. Andrea Baglio: WIglaf Sigurdsson Jr. Andrea Bonfanti: Lazarus Smith Gelsomina Bassetti: Hepzibah Smith Andrea Deanesi: Wiglaf Sigurdsson Davide Ellena: Lord Voldemort Steven Tomasi: Veteran Soviet Auror Pietro Michelini: Igor SUPPORTERS: ----------------------- MARTINA FOLENA VERONICA ILARIA BERTOLDI SERGIO PIATTI PIETRO GATTESCHI GIUSEPPE RECHICHI SARITA EFY CRISTIAN ILSE TUOHIMAA TRENOMARCUS MARIA MELANIA MAXIMILIAN STEINKER TITUS LIENEN COURTNEY JONES MATTHEW WEBER LINDA SCHÜTZ LUKAS EMBERGER ALEXANDER DOMINIC WEHRMANN ALEXANDER KERNER GAUTHIER GUEHO-PORTAZ SANDRA PIENING JENNIFER LARSON ANABEL LEVA PATRICIA FREIS YOAV RHEIMS TOBIAS COURTNEY LONG KOHHEI BABA TAIKI OYAMA ANDRE LEISTEN LISA ALEZZ CARLA BOLAÑOS BLANCO MAXIMILIEN ALOMAR CLARISSA BELLUSCHI MARIJAN DIVKOVIC GAU FRÀNCESCA CAMILLE ARNAULT GLORIA ALEXELINE VICTORIA ANNA PISONI JULIA VOGT MARCO DELFINO NACHO ARRAUSI STEFFEN WEGERS MIRKO VIVIANO ALBERTO VIVENZI GIUSEPPE CORRENTI ALEXANDER PARIS TIMO PARIS GIAN NICOLA CIUDINO CHARLOTTE BEAUDET INES COSTA MARTIN RASK SOPHIE PRICE MIRIAM MANNOFF CECILIE SØRENSEN LUCA MANTIONE GEMMA LONGLEY VANESSA NORKUS LAURA DEFLORIAN JESSICA GAIA FANTINI DARIO BUCALO ERIKA HODÉE MICHAEL WÜRZ CHASTINY THOMAS SAKSHAUG LOVRO KVADRANTI MARK V NIELSEN BJØRG TAUSEN CHRISTA E.N KEVIN SALVESON BOBBY PARKER MADI REAN NICOLA THOMAS JEN RUDY TIMOTHY ADAMS DEGBEY RANDI LEE CANDICE WIZER BRIAN JIMENEZ CLARE WEISENFLUH SHININGDAWN MARTELO NERO LAURA MATHEWS BECKY STOLWORTHY PAOLA RAMPELOTTO AMY SARAVIA TOMMASO BONAZZA STEFANO CARIONI LUCA FAGLIANO SANTI DE SANTA CATALINA NATHAN DUBY HUGUET JOSÉ MARIO HANK MERLHE JUSTIN FARAR ELODIE MIYU BÉZIRDJIAN TONY LUI TYLER MOORE MARISA AVESANI LORENZO IMOSCOPI GIULIA RUSSO CODY WALTON LORIS MJLAVEN SERENA MARINA MARENCO GABRIELE GIANNINI CHRISTOPH PEINIGER ELISA SARAH POSPISCHIL BERND EISENBERG KAT JESSICA ERNST JANA VOLMER MOUTREUIL MARC KAPPELER GAEBURIDER LIUZZO DELPHINE LUKAS OHMS PHILONG TRAN LEPEME KEANA BECKER CORNELIA DIETL VENTURINI LORENZO IMPERITURA MATTEO CALANCHI MAGGIE SERINO ANDREA DE VITO NATASCIA YVETTE DIXON TOM DOYLE EDUARD ZOE LOCKWOOD MAYA NETZER FABIAN WITTWER JOHANNES LOHAUS ROSSELLA ANTINORI AURORA ANTINORI MIRAGE IV BARBARA ASARO ERACLIO ACOSTA JR LUCAS FAYTOCK MARYSIA KAY LENA HOFFMANN KRISTIN MARIE KEVIN CORMIER-RIBOUT GLORIA RIVA SIMON VOGEL KALEENA LY ILARY SCARPELLINI LUCA SANTANGELO FLORIAN VALENTINA DALPIAZ BASTIEN MARCEL PIERRE GWENN SOPHIE M CHRISTIANE PRÜSSNER JÉRÉMIE GOMEZ HANNAH MOODY MANUELA HILLMANN ALISA EHRLICHER ANOLDOR ALESSANDRO ARTONI DREW MONTGOMERY CYNTHIA LI-YAN ZHUANG LAURA HERNANDEZ CORONADO DAVID ALBAN ADAM BARTH ANTON HUGHES SERENA ZIGLIO GEORGE PALOMINO SUNNY NICOLA ALESSANDRO GIAMPIERO DALAI PAUL GALVAN LISA CASEROTTI LELLE SARA TROIANI ARIANNA STEPH SMITH ANDREA PIZZININI DANIEL MERCOVICH LAURA REIMANN DANIEL GOLDSHLACK ROBERTO AGOSTINI SUZANNE BOURGEOIS MARCO NICCOLÒ TONELLI PAOLA FEDERICA FALAGIARDA SEAN P. MCADAM MORDECHAI GOFMAN PAUL TOURON STEVEN STANTON MALTE T.BURCHARD PHILIPP HÄNEL MIO KUSCHICK MICHAELA MIELKE-FALK ALEX GOLDBERGER DANIEL JAN-FREDERIK KÖSTER FELIPE ABRAMOVICH BES DE BERC SÉBASTIEN MOSSOUX JENNY TRUONG DIRK OTTO KAT MORSE SYLLIAN TUNCAY GÜNGÖRMEZ MARTINA NONNI LUKAS WINSON DUONG ALESSANDRO MAZZULLO STEPHEN LORNIE ALEXANDER MENNE KENNETH MILMAN GRIGO77 WILLIAM FERNANDEZ JR ISABELLE CARUSO WENDY CHUBA MAX REARDON LOLA M. CHAVEZ KHANADA TAYLOR JOSH YORK HEATHER PARRA NANCIE BAKER SARA BEN MICHAEL D. JEUDE MARCO KRELLER ISABELLE NALBACH OLIVER KORTH MARIANYA BRIAN GOOTEE JASMIN ENKE AMY LAMBERT JÖRG HEUMANN MOLLY TOBIAS COLLEEN MAISCH PIETRO AUREO RALF STEINBERG HAZEL MIURA YASHA AKUME ROBERT L.VAUGHN NOTESCODER GIACOMO ANDREA DEANESI PASCAL GIANMARIO RIVA BRIDGETTE ELLIOTT CHRISTIAN BATTANI ROMINA MISCIOSCIA DESLEA SELMES EY AMANDA LINEHAN ROBERT OZARK FREDERIK MLAKER WARREN ROGERS PATRICK BOUSCHE GABRIELE SANDONI RALPH GONIEA ROBERTO PANZA PAOLAL ALESSANDRA カテゴリ:動画